Find Her, Keep Her
by PartyTime1235
Summary: When a horible accident happens and there's only one survior, what does that lead to? A three year old is going to turn some boys world upside down. READ PLEASE!


Find Her, Keep Her

**Chapter One: Hart**

_Don't own YJ…at all. Sorry for the shorty!_

* * *

Slowly, and almost sneaky, the Bat Mobile pulled into the cave. Bruce slowly climbed out. He had a LONG night and really didn't want to go to work in five hours. When he entered the main part of the cave, Alfred was already there with gauze in his hands, "Good evening, or should I say morning, Master Bruce."

He just took a seat in front of the computer, partially ignoring his friend. "May I ask why you were out until three in the morning? Young Master Terry was wondering where you were."

"I saved her Alfred…" He said after a moment of awkward silence. "…I saved her, but not her parents. The road was very wet and the car drove off the side of the bridge. I got her out of the water and looked for her parents…" more quiet filled the air.

The old butler has heard this same song before, "And now you wish to bring her here?" he asked, setting down the gauze on the table.

Bruce turned around to Alfred, "Where did you get…how did you…what?"

Alfred started up the stairs with a small smile, "Well, I've heard this…five times before." He clicked the button for the elevator. Bruce joined him and they road upwards. "May I ask how old she is?"

"Three." The billionaire mumbled. They walked out and towards the kitchen. "And I haven't said it THAT many times before!"

The older man gave the middle aged one a look that said, 'Yeah right!'

They walked into the kitchen and sat down at the kitchen table. Alfred set down milk and cookies, a favorite snack for all. Bruce sighed, "It's the right thing to do Alfred." More quiet, "Do you think the boys will mind?"

* * *

Jason sluggishly walked down the large staircase carrying his backpack with him. His eighth grade year was quickly coming to a close and he couldn't wait for a summer. Sleeping in, no homework, hanging out with Roy and kicking bad guy ass with Bruce. Of course he'd have to work with Tim too, but he didn't mind that too much.

All of his 'brothers' figured out about the whole Batman being Bruce thing quickly, maybe a month or two in the house. Even the ones who are still training know. Jay sat down at the kitchen table, checking the clock. "Seven…where are they? If I'm late again because of them…"

"Good morning Master Jason." Alfred smiled, walking into the kitchen. "Did you sleep well?"

The used to be blonde but now black haired teen shrugged, "I guess…I do know that Bruce got home late, again."

Alfred nodded, placing toast in the toaster. "Yes, very late. He had some late business to take care of."

Jason gave him a look, not buying it. Before he could say anything, Tim and Dick, thirteen and twelve, walked in. "What kind of business?" Tim asked, grabbing the orange juice from the fridge.

The old butler handed him a glass and sighed, "Master Bruce can explain tonight during dinner. Now, hurry and eat. You do not want to be late on your last week of school!"

Dick stole the popped up piece of toast and handed the other to Tim. Jason scowled at the younger boys, grabbing a granola bar from off the counter and heading out the front door towards the bus stop. After grabbing their sack lunches, Tim and Dick followed their older brother out.

Silence filled the house until Bruce came down looking like a wreck. "I'm late Alfred…I'm LATE AGAIN!"

The older man could tell by his look. Bruce's hair wasn't combed, he held a toothbrush in between his teeth, shaving cream was on the left side of his face, his socks were mixed, no shoes or tie, shirt un tucked and belt backwards.

"Master Bruce, collect yourself." He said, sitting him down on a bar stool. "I will call Angela to push back your eight o'clock to nine."

Bruce sighed a smile, "Thanks." He picked up his fork and began eating the eggs put in front of him.

Time passed slowly and Mr. Wayne got himself together. Before he could walk out the front door, two smaller boys walked to him, one of them pounced on him. "Bruce, your still here!" Terry the eight year old smiled.

Damian, the ten year old, just stood there with a small smile on his face. Bruce peeled the younger boy off of his legs. "Okay Terry, calm down. I've got to go now."

He frowned, "Are you coming for dinner tonight?"

"Yes, if I'm not any latter getting to work." The young man said, opening the door. "Bye boys."

With that, the billionaire left. Terry frowned and Damian sighed. "He's never home." The eight year old said.

Damien took his 'baby brother' into the kitchen. The youngest boys sat down at the table, holding their heads in their hands. Alfred looked over at them, "Now why are you so down? It is the last week of school."

"Terry's sad that Bruce isn't home a lot." Damian said, grabbing a cinnamon roll from the platter.

Terry nodded, frowning more. The old butlers heard this before too, with each of the other boys. The eight year old knows that his foster father works until five in the evening and goes on patrol from nine-twelve. Sometimes he doesn't go to work or on patrol, but that's rare. "Well Master Terrence, Master Bruce should arrive home as usual and I will make sure he doesn't go on patrol tonight."

That made both boys smile, "Yes! He's not leaving tonight!"

"But you two must be on your way." Alfred said, killing the moment.

They groaned but the old man managed to get them going. Both black haired boys went out of the house and to the bus stop.

Once Alfred saw the bus pass by the large window in the family room, he went to make a phone call. "Hello operator, I'd like to speak to the head of the children's part of Gotham Hospital…yes I'll hold."

* * *

Terry was sitting by the large window in the family room, face pressed up against the glass. _Bruce should be here now!_ He thought, eyes not coming off the road.

Tim rolled his eyes, "Terry, Alfred said that Bruce was going to be home for dinner tonight. Dinner's not till six-thirty."

"It's six twenty-five Timmy." The eight year old said, "I'm not moving till he's here."

Rolling his eyes, the teen flopped down on the couch. Jay and Damian were playing some kind of video game on the large TV while Alfred and Dick were cooking dinner. Since Dick got in trouble for fighting at school, this was part of his punishment. "Hey Tim, can you get me something to drink?" Jason asked.

He shook his head, "No, get it yourself!"

"Why can't you do me a favor?"

"Because you have legs that work!"

Jason paused the game and glared at his younger 'brother'. "You little twerp!"

Before anyone could attack each other, the front door opened, "Bruce's home!" Terry yelled, running to Mr. Wayne.

Launching himself from the couch, Terry landed on the man's back and clung on. The twenty six year old man laughed at the youngest boy, "Hey there Terry. I see that one of you is happy o soo me!"

Damian and Jason looked over at Bruce, leaning their heads that way. They waved at their foster father and he gave a wave back. "Ah, your home early. Now you don't have an excuse not to wash up." Alfred said, wiping his hands on a towel. Many sighs were heard from the boys, "None of that, go quickly." He said, turning off the television.

After hands were washed, people stopped arguing over where they sit, the meal began. Alfred kept giving Bruce a look. Bruce looked over his boys, all of them in their own conversations. Tim and Dick were saying something about their lockers having random, old, moldy foods in them. Damian was taunting Terry about a mean teacher he could have next year. Jason just rolled his eyes at everything they were saying.

Bruce cleared his throat, gaining the boys attention. He sat down his fork, "Um…Alfred told me that you boys were interested in knowing where I was last night."

Giving a chuckle, Jason got a dirty look from Alfred. Dick nodded, "Where'd you go?"

"I was…I was on my way back here at my normal time when there was an accident on the bridge." He looked them over and saw that the younger boys were more interested in the story part than the older ones. "Well, to make a long story short, I rescued a little girl who now needs a home."

Jason scoffed, "And now the big bad Batman's gonna give it to her."

Alfred hit the oldest boy on the red with a rolled up newspaper. The Dark Knight looked at the others. Tim, Dick and Damian were chatting about it. Wondering more about her and what happened. Terry gave Bruce a big smile and thumbs up.

_Four out of five approve. I can live with that._

* * *

**Info: I know that they're ages may not match what wiki says or anything, but I don't care! So in case your confused, here's a chart for your help.**

Alfred Pennyworth- 54

Bruce Wayne- 29

Jason Todd-14

Tim Drake- 13

Dick Grayson- 12

Damian Wayne- 10

Terry McGinnis-8

**Any suggestions are welcome and so are baby names for the mystery girl.**

**BTW: SOME KIDS FROM YJ YOUNGER MAY JOIN FOR PLAYDATES LATER!**


End file.
